Sobre guerras y géneros
by beartes
Summary: Fic para el reto Gender Bender del Foro la aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas. —Porque cuando tu clan pide algo de ti la mayoría de las veces lo toma sin permiso y hay algunas mentiras que terminan por convertirse en prisiones. (O en el que Tobirama es una chica y nadie lo sabe)


**Disclaimer:** _Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto. Los titulos de las partes son todos canciones de Disney que, por más que las berree, tampoco me pertenecen._

 **Aviso:** _Este Fic participa del Reto Gender Bender del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas._

* * *

 **-I-**

- **Un hombre haré de ti** -

El mundo era un lugar inhóspito, cruel e implacable. Sobre todo con los débiles. Eso era algo que Tobira sabía mejor que nadie.

 _El día en que nació hubo una horrible tormenta de verano. La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza las casas, amenazando con derrumbarlas y ahogando los gritos de dolor de su madre. No fue un parto fácil. Y cuando nació, condenada a ser debil, a ser_ menos, _el silencio sólo fue interrumpido por los truenos y los rayos que iluminaban tétricamente la casa segundos antes de la explosión. Después, su padre habló. Inclementes, las cadenas que definirían toda su vida se cerraron en sus muñecas, en sus tobillos. Una sílaba añadida que equivalía a una condena, un simple 'ma' antes de acabar y la carga de un secreto sobre sus frágiles hombros._

 _El clan Senju necesitaba el heredero y los de repuesto, así era como funcionaban las cosas en aquel entonces. Eso era Tobirama, el 'por-si-acaso', uno que amenazaba con volverse el heredero. Cerca de la fecha de su naciemiento, con una madre que casi había muerto en el parto de su primer hijo, Hashirama había sido envenenado de gravedad; el clan Hagoromo acababa de traicionarles y_ no se podían permitir tener una **hija** _. Así que no la tuvieron y Tobirama (Tobira, Tobira,_ Tobira a secas _) nació ese día._

Había que ser fuerte. Tobira necesitaba ser fuerte, no tenía otra opción. Había nacido shinobi, sin emociones, sin ambiciones, un herramienta afilada tras un constante y continuo entrenamiento lista para ser de utilidad a las manos de otro. _Entrena, entrena, entrena y sobrevive, hij **o** mí **o**. Estos son los puntos vitales de un shinobi, apunta siempre a ellos y deja que las mujeres arreglen eso por ti, Tobirama. _ Sin embargo Tobira no era como el resto, el resto que no fingía y fingía y fingía hasta dejar de saber qué es verdad y qué mentira, hasta condenar a tu propio cuerpo, hasta sentirte incomodo, _incomoda_ , con cosas que al resto les parece naturales. El resto no tenía una tonelada atrapada entre sus costillas, atando sus pies al suelo y sus ojos al horizonte, nunca a las nubes ni a los sueños. En el fondo, Tobira no era realmente Tobirama y, sin embargo, Tobirama era el único que existía para el resto del mundo. Y tenía tanto _miedo_ a ser descubierta que el aire no parecía llenar nunca sus pulmones.

(Era terriblemente ironico. Su nombre significaba 'una puerta entre mil' y era cierto. Del millar de posibilidades que tenía una vida, él (Ella. Era ella, no lo olvides y jamás lo confieses Tobira) sólo tenía una, un camino por el cual andar)

 **-II-**

- **En mi corazón tú vivirás** -

Sin embargo, Tobira nunca había estado solo. No con Hashirama, el imbécil de su hermano. Siempre sonriendo, siempre disfrutando de la vida. Tenía la extraña capacidad de conectar con la gente, de llegar con palabras que sonarían ordinarias o falsas en la boca de cualquiera pero que en la suya simplemente eran genuinas. Tobira le amaba. (Le amaba con tanta intensidad y ímpetu que vivía con la certeza de que en un mundo sin su aniki no valía la pena vivir) Por supuesto, Tobira tenía más hermanos, al menos entonces. Tenía a Kawarama, lleno de ambición y de sueños y de un futuro imposiblemente brillante y el pequeño Itama, vulnerable y diferente y más interesado en curar a la gente que en dañarla. A ellos tambien les amaba, prometiendose día tras día cuidarles, protegerles, evitar que el cruel destino que les rodeaba cayera sobre ellos. Y por un tiempo, unos años tan bellos como efímeros y preciados, Tobira supo lo que era la felicidad (No estaba completa, nunca lo había estado, no siendo quien era, o quien no era. Pero a su lado, la carga de su gran mentira no pesaba tanto. En vez de toneladas tenía plumas dentro de sus órganos, haciendo cosquillas y causando escalofríos.) Los entrenamientos eran algo que compartir y el esfuerzo se contagiaba de risa. entrenaban y fingían ser grandes guerreros y traer honor al clan y acabar con el sufrimiento. Tobira creía que sus hermanos, esos tres idiotas que se habían arreglado para significar un mundo, era el pegamento que necesitaba su alma para recomponerse.

Eran su razón de vivir, de luchar y de morir. (Les amaba tanto que _quemaba_ )

Pasaron los años y el número de cosas a las que proteger fue menguando, partiéndose en miles de fragmentos como lo hacia el alma de Tobira. Piezas que se tragaba la tierra, cuidadosamente guardados en pechos inertes, en pequeñas manos de niños muertos demasiado inmaduros, demasiado jóvenes como para haber acabado en una tumba. Niños con la inocencia arrebatada, sin oportunidad de jugar ni infancia alguna. El mundo giraba y giraba y Tobira corría para no quedarse atrás, aunque sus huesos estuviesen rellenos de piedras y el corazón le doliera y amenazara con dejar de latir. Tobira corría hacia delante aunque quisiera escalar el cielo y recuperar lo que le había sido arrebatado. Pero Tobira continuaba luchando, matando, muriendo poco a poco porque delante suyo estaba Hashirama que se ahogaba en su dolor. Estaba dejando a Tobira atrás, Tobira que era incapaz de ahogarse, de parar y rendirse y ser _humano_ y no sólo _ninja_. Y el luto se mezclaba con la impotencia en un grito mudo incapaz de escapar de un pecho oprimido y unos ojos imposiblemente tristes. Tobira centraba su vista en Hashirama, que le devolvía la mirada con ojos muertos, _muertos como ellos_ y Tobira sólo quería protegerle, como nunca había querido proteger en su vida. La hermana menor (Hermano, hermano, hermano, nunca lo olvides Tobira _ma_ eres un hombre, un fuerte heredero de los Senju. Nunca fragil, nunca bello, nunca verdadero) intentando alcanzar al mayor, con desesperación y miedo quemando sus talones. Los otros le habían dejado atrás, en un lugar donde no podía seguirles y Hashirama se estaba perdiendo en sí mismo, ahogándose en desesperanza y la sangre que manchaba todas sus manos, todas sus armas. Tobira era incapaz de alcanzarle pero se prometió a si misma que no le perdería, no a Hashirama.

Así que entrenó y entrenó y entrenó. Entrenó porque si era fuerte eso significaba que podía proteger a su hermano, porque ser mejor que el resto era la única opción que tenía en su mundo negro y porque no hacer nada significaba morirse por dentro. Ninjutsu, fuinjutsu, kenjustu, taijutsu, genjustu, todo lo que se podía ocurrir. Pero se quedaba corta. Sus puños eran peores que los del resto, sus patadas más debiles, su chakra más pequeño, sus zancadas más cortas, pero era _lista_. Era inteligente, podía aprender, podía improvisar. Podía ser un estratega, frío e intocable en el campo de batalla, inmisericorde con sus subordinados, los peones en un gran juego de shogi que ganaría sin importar el precio o los sacrificios.

 _Y Hashirama, llorando en los brazos de su hermano (Hermana, hermana, llamame_ imouto _aniki, nunca otouto, ¿acaso no lo ves?), acusaciones saliendo de sus labios, humillación comprimiendo su pecho, suplica oculta en la voz amada, agonía cerrando su garganta. Arrepentimiento haciendo trizas su orgullo, logros y triunfos transformandose hasta volverse las abominaciones que realmente eran. Se estaba transformando en su peor pesadilla y Hashirama, aquel por el que sacrificaría todo sin pensárselo dos veces,_ ** _lo sabía mejor que ella misma._**

(Así que entrenó y volvió a entrenar un poco más. Porque Tobira no sabía que otra cosa podía hacer excepto hacerse más fuerte y no cometer los mismos errores. No necesitar los mismos errores)

 **-III-**

 **-Yo quiero ser hombre como tú-**

Lo intentó. De verdad que lo intentó. Intentó sonreír, intentó ser comprensiva, ser mejor persona y no sólo un mejor ninja. Encontrar la persona que tenía que había sido en algún momento entre las cenizas de lo que quedaban de ella. Y fracasó. Sus palabras eran precipitadas, bruscas, honestas e hirientes. Sus gestos eran incomodos y artificiales, obligaciones que camuflaban la amabilidad de la que habían surgido. Intentó consolar, estar ahí, ser un pilar de apoyo y no una espada a blandir y Hashirama lo apreciaba, Tobira sabía eso en sus huesos, pero seguía siendo insuficiente. El miedo apretaba su corazón cada vez que era amable, cada vez que se dejaba vulnerable ante el resto. Estaba mostrando debilidad y Tobira había nacido débil, no fuerte como Hashirama, no, él era una _mujer_ y si se descuidaba, si se descubría la verdad,...Tobira no podía hacerlo. Se quedaba inmóvil e incomodo y le emoción escapaba de su control en explosiones de rabia y frustración. Se quedaba atrás y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Hashirama se alejaba, con ojos que nunca le veían a él sino al implacable shinobi con crueldad como amante y señor, a los espacios vacíos a sus costados donde tendría que haber maravillosos hermanitos y Tobira era el que se estaba ahogando en la esterilidad de sus esfuerzos.

Entonces, un día, Hashirama volvió a casa, sonrisa recompuesta y más brillante que nunca y una nueva esperanza iluminándole el rostro. Volvió hablar de sus sueños de paz, como si nunca los hubiera dejado atrás, y de una Aldea llena de los que fueron alguna vez enemigos, de alianzas que a Tobira le sonaban a cuento de hadas. La esperanza por un futuro mejor volvía a surgir de sus labios como un bálsamo contra la crueldad del mundo y Tobira lo consumía como el antídoto a un kunai envenenado en el costado. No entendçia el cambio pero estaba feliz por él. Porque Hashirama volvía a ser el aniki que recordaba, el alivio por fin aflojaba el apretado interior de Tobira. Y luego Butsuma, Butsuma que era líder antes que padre y orden tras orden tras sacrificio, Butsuma que sólo le había traído dolor pero era fuerte y su adorado Chichi-ue, le mandó seguir a su hermano.

Lo hizo, lo hizo aunque supiera a traición y polvo en la boca porque antes de nada Tobira era un soldado y obedecía, porque era lo que sabía hacer, era para lo que había nacido. Y le vio, entrenando con alguien que no era ella, con un _niño de verdad,_ por más ridículo que sonara. La envidia se despertó en su pecho como un monstruo enjaulado que arañaba su prisión y rugía cuando vio cómo se reía y jugaba con él, cómo el desconocido era capaz de sacarle su brillo interior sin intentarlo. Y lo supo, era ese niño, ese desconocido de piel morena y pelo oscuro (Como Hashirama, que era tan distinto a Tobira en todo que a veces se preguntaba si de verdad eran hermanos) era el que había conseguido sanarlo de su depresión. Les oyó compartir un sueño, ese en el que Tobira no podía creer tras Kawarama, mucho menos después de Itama y sintió algo apagarse en si misma.

Se moría de celos.

Celos porque ese _era_ un desconocido, porque no era un mentiroso, porque no sabía quien era por más que tuviera su inservible nombre de pila, porque era fuerte como Hashirama, sin empezar con desventaja, porque era serio pero no frío. Porque era capaz de hacer reír a su hermano, aunque fuese a su costa. Porque era peligroso y sus palabras podían ser crueles pero no inhumanas, como las de Tobira. Porque cada gesto intercambiado entre ellos fluía con naturalidad, con burlas e insultos tan frecuentes como los cumplidos y... Ese niño extraño, ese _Madara,_ cuyo chakra no era tan inmenso como el de Hashirama pero ardía con mucha más intensidad, era todo lo que Tobira no era y quería ser. Y Hashirama le miraba, con afecto y respeto, sin pizca de la cautela con la que examinaba a Tobira, como si fuera su _hermano._

La duda nació ese día, insidiosa y cruel, alimentandose de miradas de reojo y ojos demasiado expresivos cargados de impotencia y culpa. Porque Hashirama había visto de lo que era capaz, que Tobira podía ser un verdadero _monstruo_ ¿y quien era capaz de querer a uno? Los monstruos se quedaban solos, y Tobira estaba petrificado con terror. con la incógnita de cuando le quedaba hasta que un sustituto mejor, más apropiado, le reemplazara. Porque Hashirama había encontrado a otro hermano, a uno _mejor que él,_ y Tobira era un ser deplorable y egoísta y le odiaba. Odiaba el motivo de felicidad de su aniki, ¿en qué clase de hermano le convertía eso?

(En una asquerosa, frágil e inútil herman **a** , en una despreciable y monstruosa _chica_ )

 **-IV-**

 **-Bárbaros-**

Cuando llegó a casa, como el buen soldado que era, le dijo todo a su padre. Se arrepintió casi al instante, aunque la posibilidad de ocultarle algo a la cabeza de su clan le pareciera inconcebible. En el mundo ninja, desobedecer significaba la muerte, no siempre la tuya. Además, Tobira era un soldado, nada más, un ninja. Un buen shinobi. Los ojos de Butsuma se afilaron con un aire de depredador y el odio que le consumía, ese odio frío y calculador que le volvía el mejor shinobi de su clan, brilló maliciosamente en ellos. Tobira entendió entonces que acababa de condenar al primer amigo de su hermano a la muerte y, con todas sus fuerzas, ignoró lo que eso significaba. Tobira era un(a) shinobi, cumplir con su deber era prioritario. Era Hashirama quien se había arriesgado.

Era Hashirama quien iba a sufrir. Tobira lo ignoró de nuevo. Era un ninja, sin emociones, sin ambiciones. Los soldados no tenían el lujo de sentir. Tobira era frío y _le daba igual._

 _(Monstruo, monstruo, monstruo, ¿cómo puede amar Hashirama a alguien como tú? Por eso hay otro, más real y completo que tú capaz de hacerle sonreír. ¿Cuanto tiempo te queda a su lado? Cuenta los segundos, Tobira(ma), y guárdalos como joyas en tu memoria, porque se acabarán en cuanto sepa la verdad)_

Fueron al río, una emboscada, declaró su padre tan profesional como siempre, como si ver la luz apagarse en su hijo mayor fuera cosa de todos los días. _Shinob_ i, se dijoa sí mismo Tobira, _Chichi-ue es un gran ninja._ Tobira siempre había seguido sus pasos, mucho más meticulosamente que Hashirama porque tenía mucho más que perder, pero, en ese momento, le asqueó ser un shinobi. Le repelía la idea de ser como su padre, tan carente de compasión que incluso no se apiada de sus propios hijos. ¿Así era como la veía Hashirama? Una máquina de matar, incapaz de sentir. Tobira apretó los nudillos hasta hacerse sangre en la palma de las manos. Como si acabara de salir de un genjutsu, desecho esa clase de pensamientos. Eran inutiles, y solo serían obstáculos en su camino.

(No importaban porque, en el fondo, los sentimienos de Tobira jamás lo habían hecho. Por eso era mejor no tenerlos -excepto que eso era otra condena, bajo otro juicio mucho más hiriente. No había opciones y Tobira sólo podía avanzar)

Los Uchiha también descubrieron el secreto de las salidas al río. Normalmente, Tobira se frustraría y maldeciría a esos Uchiha por arruinar sus planes, de nuevo. No obstante, el amigo de su hermano había salido ileso y, pese a que la amistad estaba rota, Hashirama no lo estaba. Su hermano era un ser complicado en su sencillez. Cuando más imposible parecía algo, más obstinadamente intentaba lograrlo. Nada era capaz de detenerle. Que su amistad, el símbolo de su preciado sueño compartido (Que una vez compartió con ella, Tobira recordó con un pitido reventando sus tímpanos, y no tenía el mismo peso que con un Uchiha con ojos de fuego y palabras capaces) este más lejos de su alcance, sin llegar a desaparecer del todo, ... Algo así sólo lograría que Hashirama lo deseara aún más.

En un primer momento, Hashirama les traicionó, intentando evitar una confrontación que iba a suceder de todas formas. En otro, Tobirama se dio cuenta que moriría en la batalla si no hubiera sido por él, que a su padre le importaba más acabar con su enemigo que proteger a su hijo (Hija. Tobira siempre lo había sabido, algún día llegaría a eso) y una piedra la salvó. Vio como Madara el Uchiha, el enemigo, dejó a un lado su orgullo para no luchar con su mejor amigo, a pesar de lo duro de sus palabras. Tobira le observó, esos ojos oscuros que podían ser tan peligrosos, esa pose defensiva frente a su hermano, esos movimientos fáciles que delataban su fuerza.

"Ni-sama" le llamó el niño Uchiha con la misma adoración que solían tener Itama y Kawarama "¿Hay un niño más fuerte que tú?" Preguntó como si la mera idea fuera imposible. Tobirama se dio cuenta entonces; Madara era como Hashirama. El Hashirama de sus enemigos, la luz de la esperanza que les mantenía vivos y empujaba a luchar con más fuerza. Y, a la vez, era opuesto. Era protector y asesino, capaz de sacrificarlo todo para convertirse en shinobi y no dejar egoístamente ninguna parte de ti mismo intacta, para que otros tuvieran la suya. Tobira le _odiaba._

(No lo hacía, no realmente. - era como Hashirama y Tobira jamás podrá odiar nada de su hermano- Pero quería _tanto_ hacerlo. Odiarle y pensar en él con rabia y resentimiento.)

Cuando volvieron a casa, Hashirama la evitó. Sus ojos ya no buscaban los suyos, ni le asediaba con tonterías y perdidas de tiempo que adoraba secretamente, ni le llamaba hermano. Tobira se dijo a sí misma que lo merecía, que había puesto al clan sobre el hermano, que sólo era una parte de lo que estaba por llegar. Y esa cautela, esa cautela que había estado en los ojos de su Aniki desde que le pilló con los kinjutsus y sus desafíos a la muerte, se cementó en desconfianza. Desconfianza en la manera que fruncía los labios, deteniendose a sí mismo antes de decir algo, en la forma en la que veía sus interacciones con Butsuma, con el resto.

Pero no pasaba nada. Porque la guerra seguía y Madara y el sueño de su hermano seguían más vivos que nunca y, de todas formas, si era Tobira la que sufría, esa era su carga. De nadie más. La llevaría en silencio y _perseveraría_ , porque eso era lo que significaba ser un ninja. Y, si era algo, Senju Tobirama era un shinobi.

 **-V-**

- **Preparaos** -

Pasaron los años y, con los doce, Tobira descubrió que guardar su secreto había sido un juego de niños comparado con lo que le tocaba después. Sus caderas insistían en ensancharse y sus pechos en crecer. Sangraba una vez al mes y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto; le dolía la tripa sin ton ni son y había días en los que _por ninguna razón en particular_ , tenía que llorar o todo le parecía insufrible. Tenía emociones donde tendría que haber indiferencia y lógica. Para colmo estaba completamente sola. Su madre, delicada, comprensiva y suave, la única que le había mostrado apoyo con su secreto, murió poco después de Itama, incapaz de aguantar el dolor. Su padre, Butsuma, líder del clan y shinobi ante todo, había decidido que no tenía tiempo para la verdad y no podía ser cuestionado al respecto. Fue entonces, con sólo trece años, espiando a las mujeres de su clan llena de impotencia y profundamente consternada que conoció a Toka.

(No estaba ahí por iniciativa propia. Necesitaba saber cómo se podía lidiar con _sangrar una vez al mes,_ como shinobi no podía dejar un rastro tras de si tan _evidente_. Iba a ir a una misión y no dejaba de sangrar y los paños húmedos solo la ayudaban hasta cierto punto. Estaba asustada y sucia y con ojos irritados y sólo quería gritarle a Hashirama que _la dejara en paz de una buena vez porque si volvía a darle otra sola flor de su mokuton juraba por su katana favorita que le sacaría los ojos con una puñetera rama_ )

Tobira no podía negar que había oído hablar de ella, la kunoichi que se negaba a hacer las misiones de seducción e infiltración típicas y que, para colmo, no tenía ni una pizca de talento en ninjutsu médico. La mujer que se atrevía a llevarle la contraria a años de tradición, a lo que dictaba el clan, y triunfar haciéndolo. Si Tobira gastara su tiempo con algo tan futil como los ídolos, Toka sería el suyo. Con su maestría con su naginata, sus hombros anchos y piernas fuertes y e inclinación para el taijutsu y genjutsu que, en contra de todo pronostico, la había llevado a ser una de las mejores ninjas del clan, era dificil que no lo fuera. Tenía dieciseis años, era terrorífica, y pilló a Tobira rebuscando entre sus cosas más personales.

Quien, inmediatamente, estalló en lágrimas de frustración y acusaciones gritadas entre furiosas excusas que dejaban muy en claro su secreto. Luego tuvo un ataque de pánico y, tras superarlo, intentó matarla. (No era algo de lo que estuviera particularmente orgullosa. Pero estaba desesperada, su verdadera identidad _no podía_ salir a la luz. Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, por más que doliera. _Estaba dispuesta a traicionar a su propia familia por puro egoísmo._ Tobira tragó, inhaló y decidió ignorar ese detalle, colocándole en la misma caja en la que guardaba sus miedos y dudas bajo presión. Ella era un shinobi, y los shinobis no miraban atrás. No podían) Tobira aún no sabía qué fue exactamente lo que hizo que la implacable Toka se apiadara del desastre que había resultado ser, pero lo hizo. Le enseñó como ser una mujer, y como seguir siendo ninja a pesar de ello. Le explicó las causas de sus cambios de humor, de su periodo, de los cambios en su cuerpo, de las violentas hormonas. Los ojos vagabundos e inapropiados, los sueños extraños y tan cautivadores como indeseados. Las armas de mujer, tan subestimadas y sutiles como efectivas. El significado de una sonrisa, de una mirada, de mirar labios ajenos y desear manos extrañas recorrer curvas nuevas y descubriendo lugares secretos. La naturalidad de todo, el inexplicable anhelo al mirar a madres e hijos, la súbita vanidad. Tobira absorbió todo como la esponja que era.

De repente, un nuevo mundo se abrió en torno a ella. Uno donde las frases que intercambiaban los adultos tenían mucho más sentidos y la manipulación era una constante a su alrededor. Pero por supuesto, porque era Tobira y la mala suerte le seguía como el catarro al mal tiempo, ese nuevo descubrimiento tuvo que amargarse. Hashirama, con ojos nerviosos y gestos huidizos, comenzó a mandarle indirectas sin sentido, hacer alusiones hacia una relación con Toka 'más allá de la amistad'. Tobira no pudo evitar bufar, un sonido entretenido que había sustituido a lo que tenía que ser la risa, y burlarse del idiota de su hermano. Avergonzado, intentó explicar a Tobira cómo funcionaba el cuerpo del hombre respecto a esas cosas, asumiendole ignorante. Como el reverendo imbecil que era, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que confesar su experiencia, compartiendo sueños y secretos que jamás podrá borrar de su memoria. Horrorizada, Tobira se quedó inmóvil mientras Hashirama le contaba su experiencia con el género femenino y los peligros que suponían las mujeres. Luego le contó anecdotas, con esa sonrisa de bobo que hacía que las manos de Tobira escocieran para partirle la cara. Ridículas y pervertidas anécdotas que le traumatizarían de por vida.

Después de eso, Tobira no pudo volver a mirar al resto de los hombres de la misma manera. Si hasta su hermano, su dulce, ingenuo hermano era de esa forma... _Ugh_.

(Luego estaba las chicas que decían que estaban 'enamoradas de él' Tobira no sabía cuando el mundo se había llenado de todavía más estupidez, y le gustaría mucho tener unas _palabras_ con el responsable. Gracias a los cielos que Toka parecía inmune)

 **-VI-**

- **Hay un amigo en mí** -

En Toka, encontró un mentor, un guía que le había faltado toda su vida. Una amiga. En ella, Tobira encontró refugio y consuelo, aunque jamás lo admitiera. (¿Qué encontraría Toka en ella? ¿Una carga? ¿Un proyecto? Tobira esperaba que una amiga. Ojalá una igual.) Y, haciendo una amiga por cuenta propia y no un aliado o un compañero de misión o miembro del clan, Tobira se sintió más cerca de Hashirama. ¿Era así como él se sentía respecto a Madara? Como si su mera presencia fuera capaz de sacarte una sonrisa y cada gesto desinteresado fuera un preciado regalo a guardar. Y compartían un secreto (Bueno, _Tobira_ era el secreto. Pero Toka lo sabía y con eso era suficiente) y esa soledad que parecía pesar en su alma, esa inseguridad parecían esfumarse, sólo con hablar con ella. Guardar su secreto toda su vida parecía incluso plausible a su lado, como si no fuera una carga o motivo de vergüenza sino una característica más de Tobira. Como si la identidad de Senju Tobirama no dependiera de su genero. Con Toka a su lado, Tobira sentía que ella era buena en justus de agua, era brillante en fuiinjutusu e increiblemente rápida y sí, en verdad era un _ella_ y no un _él_ , pero eso no importaba tanto porque seguía siendo el sensor más sobresaliente de los Senju en generaciones.

Gracias a Toka aprendió su primer genjutsu. Tobira siempre había sido bastante mala en ellos, siempre metía demasiada información. La hierba huele exactamente así y esta ligeramente amarillenta así que caminar sobre ella debería crear este sonido. Ese pájaro era un ruiseñor y el otro, un gorrión, probablemente un mensajero. El chakra natural de la vegetación es un sistema paralelo al de la sabia y fluye más lento que el nuestro, siéntelo, son casi como venas. Tu aliado sabe a humo y madera quemada pero tu enemigo es tierra húmeda y lavanda. No sientes ninguna presencia desconocida a 500 metros y el sonido de una risa despreocupada esta retumbando en tus oídos, estás a salvo.

(Tobira no pensaba como el resto. No sabía si su cerebro funcionaba a otra frecuencia o tenía una afinidad distinta a la del resto, como un usuario del fuuton en medio de brillantes poseedores de Kaiton; cortando en vez de consumiendo. Tal vez era un Suiton, absorbiendo y fluyendo sin control aparente, adaptándose a todos los moldes impuestos, carente de forma propia; rodeado de Dotones, versátiles y capaces de volver el mismo suelo contra ti en cualquier momento.)

Así que Toka le enseñó un genjutsu vacío. Era brillante en su sencillez y, tras su éxito, Tobira no pudo evitar sentirse como esa niña pequeña que jugaba a regañadientes con sus hermanitos de nuevo. Fue el turno de Tobira para enseñarle un poco de fuiinjutsu, practicaron kobudo juntos, naginata contra katana, fuerza bruta contra estrategia. En sus ratos libre discutían batallas y estrategias y oponentes, comparando y burlando y sacando algo más positivo a la guerra. Reían, con ese punto de cinismo que sólo se obtienes cuando intentas exprimir lo gracioso a lo que no lo es. Lo mejor de todo era que Tobira no se sentía juzgada, como con Hashirama, no se sentía insensible y de piedra, inadecuada a su lado. Toka era aún más feroz que él en batalla y no tenía miedo a matar y admitirlo con una honestidad desarmante.

No fue hasta una tarde de Mayo, flores a su alrededor e irritación en cada poro de la piel de Toka, que Tobira se dio cuenta que la quería. No fue un momento exactamente dramático, Toka estaba maldiciendo al ikebana y todo el que pensó que las flores podían ser útiles por ser tan sólo bellas. En ese momento, con furia resaltando sus ojos tan verdes como la hierba a sus pies, soltando palabras que hasta entonces Tobira desconocía como 'patriarcado' y 'igualdad' y 'feminismo' que lo supo. Toka había logrado traspasar sus barreras, esas murallas que había edificado casi inconscientemente con miedo, dolor y rechazo y se había hecho un nido en su pecho, amplio grande y espartano, como ella. Y con Toka ahi, tranquilamente afilando su katana y soltando comentarios ácidos sobre esto y lo otro, era que Tobira se sentía a si misma por fin humana.

Como el resto.

 **-VII-**

 **-Reflejo** -

Curiosamente, el otro gran vinculo (A falta de otro término) que Tobira ganó en su adolescencia fue con Uchiha Izuna. Como dos monos imitadores, parecían seguir el ejemplo de sus hermanos mayores y dominar el uno al otro en batalla. En cierta manera, Tobira estaba agradecida. No jugaban a los soldados como Hashirama y Madara, cierto, sus luchas siempre eran con la certeza que el más minimo descuido aseguraría tu muerte, pero tampoco mataban a nadie. No al otro, capaz de contrarrestar cada técnica, ni tampoco a desconocidos a los que ver nuevamente con ojos apagados ni gritos de dolor a sus pasos. Era casi un alivio porque, a pesar de pasar los días luchando por su vida, la guerra se había vuelto más reto que supervivencia. Y Tobira disfrutaba enormemente con cada desafío.

(Estaban en guerra, manchados de sangre hasta los codos y Tobira estaba harta, _harta,_ de ser responsable de la muerte de los seres queridos de otros. Estaba _cansada_ de saber que el enemigo era tan (O más. Probablemente más) humano como lo era ella. Hastiada de plantar muertes y recoger perdidas y de ser incapaz de creer en la paz que tanto gustaba de predicar Hashirama. De recorrer con la mirada los suyos, reconociendo una cara -ahora dos- importante y el resto como números)

No intercambiaban saludos y suplicas entremezcladas con burlas como Hashirama y Madara. Eran insultos y amenazas, cuando más imaginativas mejor, dando donde duele y siempre con ese intento de herir. Esa dominación completa sobre el otro que ambos sabían sólo acabaría con la muerte de uno de ellos. Buscaban inseguridades, fallos en la armadura del otro, dudas internas,...Era casi un entrenamiento. Pero no lo era, eso Tobira lo comprobaba cada vez que miraba a los furiosos ojos de Izuna, ardiendo con odio y ganas de vengar a los caídos, capaces de despellejarle en cualquier segundo. Ella no era mejor, cuando le veía, pálido y arrogante y _Uchiha,_ apretaba los dientes con furia contenida recordando espaldas alejándose con armas ensangrentadas, dejando a su paso cadáveres horriblemente familiares. Cuando sus ojos se volvían carmesí, malditos como la sangre derramada, pesadillas imposibles de escapar y genjutsu demasiado reales que jugaban con tus peores miedo, burlándose de tu debilidad en medio de la batalla y dejándote inmóvil, impotente. A sus labios con restos de hollín después de un millar de justus de fuego que te cegaban y quemaban, todo mientras los gritos de tus camaradas resonaban en sus tímpanos.

 _Ojos cansados en un rostro terso que sólo había perdido ese sonrojo saludable cuando no le quedaba sangre. Tragar disimuladamente el vomito que estaba en su garganta. Mirarle a los ojos, suprimir inclemente la parte más infantil de ti que te pedía a gritos que no lo hicieras. Bajar la mano armada. Rojo en el acero de tu espada, rojo en la suela de tus sandalias._

 _Tobira se preguntaba si aprendió antes a andar sobre agua o sobre sangre. Era algo que jamás se decía, pero todos anidaban la duda en su pecho._

 _Un civil, ajeno a todo. Simplemente apareció en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. '¿Algo que decir?' forzarse a hablar con ojos fríos, fríos, fríos que quemaban por dentro. 'Maldito seas, shinobi' Un movimiento de muñeca y una vida menos. ¿Si matar era tan fácil porqué vivir era semejante infierno?_

Tobira se preguntaba si Izuna le odiaba por su aspecto albino, _maldito_ , y sus jutsus de agua. Si sabía que en sus genjutsus eran los Senjus los que se ahogaban en aparentes vasos de agua y eran atravesados por espadas que no llegaban a ver. Que su mayor miedo era ella misma, un esperpento de un shinobi, monstruoso y sin limites que destruía con satisfacción científica y apuntaba datos para nuevas tecnicas con la sangre del suelo, aliada o enemiga seguía siendo roja. Como sus ojos, rojizos de por si, se volvían escarlatas, brillando tan maliciosamente como los suyos y Hashirama gritaba '¡Monstruo, monstruo! ¡Tú no eres mi hermano!' y Tobira reía y reía una risa desquiciada, porque _por supuest_ o que no era su hermano, nunca lo había sido, ¿no lo sabía? Tobira era-

(Tobira se preguntaba si las ojeras de Izuna eran más por pesadillas que por demasiadas misiones, como las suyas. Si, a pesar de estar en campos contrarios, también vivía en un constante estado de horror. Tan constante que lo más horrible de todo era que se estaba acostumbrado.)

 **-VIII-**

 **-No hay un genio tan genial-**

Los años pasaban, uno tras otro en una sucesión que a Tobira se le hacía cada vez más corta, cada vez más monótoma. Tenía las manos manchadas de sangre y no sabía lo que era tenerlas limpias. Hashirama seguía con sus sueños de paz vacíos y Tobira le apoyaba, porque era su hermano mayor y aunque no lo entendiera _porque las cosas son así Anija_ , y porque él (Ella ella ella _ella ella ella_) también soñaba con eso. Sueños que se escurrían como agua entre sus dedos cada mañana que abría los ojos, que ascendían como humo cada vez que veía los desnutridos rostros de los niños pálidos con luto en vez de riéndose con inocencia como días antes, que resbalaban por sus mejillas como gotas de lluvia (No lágrimas, nunca lágrimas. _Tobira ma, los shinobis nunca lloran_) cada vez que volvía a ver otra tumba genérica con la estampa del clan marcándola, como si eso fuera bastante como para representar a una persona.

(Hashirama lo sabía, en el fondo siempre lo había sabido. Que su hermano pequeño era _menos_ que el resto, que estaba roto por dentro y no podía soñar. Por eso no era con Tobira _ma_ con quien compartía su sueño, era con _Ma_ dara, su hermano del alma y no de sangre. Aunque no importara, no, no lo hacía porque Tobira le seguía amando y aunque olvidara quien era, aunque masacrara inocentes y creara atrocidades Tobira _jamás_ podría dejar de amarle. Sería el monstruo de sus pesadillas, tan inhumano como podía ser pero siempre, siempre, _siempre_ querría su hermano, sobre todas las cosas.)

Y, de repente, en una batalla como cualquier otra, todo cambió. Porque Tobira también era brillante, brillante como el filo de una espada, fría y afilada, y _creaba_. No podía crear paz o consuelo o risa pero sí jutsus, sí _armas_. Tobira podía ser una protectora, una barrera entre sus camaradas y la desolación y jamás dudó en ponerlo en práctica. Su suiton era famoso, capaz de contrarrestar hasta la llama mas fuerte y su kenjutsu era brillante, preciso y calculador. Era un estratega reverenciado, capaz de acabar con un enemigo tras hacerle creer que la victoria era suya, capaz de idear un plan para estar siempre tres pasos más adelante que su oponente, tan hábil que un justsu sencillo se volvía mortal en sus manos. Era un genio en el fuinjutsu, manipulando y creando sellos; un sensor extraordinario, capaz de percibir trampas a décadas de distancia y, sobre todo, era vérsatil, experto en combinar todas sus aptitudes en un estilo de lucha único y mortífero.

Su última creación, una que la haría legendaria, era el Hiriashin no jutsu, el jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador y, por más astutos que fueran los ojos de un Uchiha, no podían seguir su velocidad con él. No lo hicieron. Su espada iba a atravesar a Izuna como a un kebab, una herida mortal que los deficientes medicos de su clan no eran capaz de curar y Tobira iba a ganar, por fin. Sin embargo, a milímetros de su tan esperado triunfo, dudó.

La sonora risa de su hermano, tan inapropiada como siempre, llegó a sus oídos, seguida de los gritos indignados de Madara quien, por más que lo intentara, no podía disimular un ligero afecto por más molestia que expulsara. Y Tobira recordó a Toka, a momentos compartidos y esa sensación de ser _elegido_ y no una obligación y titubeó por menos de un parpadeo. Fue suficiente. Los ojos incrédulos de Izuna se abrieron enormemente y, soltando una maldición sin sonido, se tiró a un lado para esquivarle. Tobira jadeó, agotada tras horas de lucha y maldiciendo tras perder su ultimo as en la manga. A su alrededor sólo quedaban cadáveres, y, en la distancia, la épica lucha entre Hashirama y Madara resonaba con jutsus deslumbrantes, fuera de la alcance del resto de mortales. En cualquier otro momento Izuna se hubiera burlado de él, declarando que por más nuevas técnicas que se sacara de la manga, jamás podría acabar con él. Sin embargo, sus ojos precavidos le examinaban como si nunca le hubieran visto antes.

(El sharingan era capaz de captar hasta el movimiento más pequeño. Había visto cómo dudaba. Sabía que solo estaba vivo por ello. Sin embargo, era Tobirama quien estaba frente a él. El frío e impasible Senju, que miraba al mundo con la misma indiferencia y percepción que sólo desembocaban de la más profunda apatía. Un rostro de mármol delicado y extraño adecuado para el monstruo que era.)

Ese día ambos volvieron a casa con un sabor amargo en la boca y un nuevo rencor hacia su archi-enemigo que no estaba antes. Pero Butsuma y Tajima estaban muertos, dejando paso a sus jóvenes y poderosos sucesores que compartían un sueño y, a pesar de seguir chocando en batalla, Hashirama y Madara discutían a gritos, cada vez más cerca de un acuerdo.

La esperanza, descubrió Tobira, era como el agua. No sabía a absolutamente a nada y, sin embargo, cuando descendía por ti garganta tras estar una vida sediento no había una sensación comparable.

 **-IX-**

- **Dulce y linda flor** -

Sucedió en una misión. Tobira estaba sola, en una simple misión de espionaje hacia uno de los nobles del daimyo que se rumoreaba, amenazaba con matarle. Originalmente, ni siquiera tendría que estar ahí. Tobira tenía el don de gentes tan subdesarrollado que conseguía que la odiaran tras la primera frase que les dirguía y la diplomacia le causaba migrañas pero Toka, la valiente, fuerte y decidida Toka, estaba convaleciente con una infección. Mandar a otra kunoichi menos habilidosa sería sacrificarla y, pese a que Tobira no dudara de sus camaradas, tampoco deseaba tener a un miembro menos en el clan. Así que hizo de tripas corazón, le dijo fríamente a su hermano que el henge existía por una razón y que no, no le importaba llevar kimono y mantener la boca cerrada y puso pies en polvorosa.

( _Nii-sama, no necesito un henge, ¿por qué no lo ves? Mira mis rasgos, mis caderas, las vendas rodeando mi pecho. Nii-sama, mírame. Ve la verdad porque yo soy incapaz de_ _decírtela_ )

Seguramente caminar con ojos marcados en khol y labios carmesís, encerrada en seda y elegancia, era una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho. Se sentía libre y al mismo tiempo, profundamente incomoda. Esa no era ella, pero al mismo tiempo, podía serlo. No tenía tiempo para caprichos de mujer, lo sabía, pero, por un efímero y egoísta momento, se permitió el lujo de uno. Se deslizó por las calles de la capital con sandalias de madera, mirando a través de parpados caídos a los transeúntes y sonriendo esa sonrisa secreta que Toka había insistido en que aprendiera. Jugó con las mangas de su kimono, dejando entrever sus finas muñecas blancas a hombres serios, a hombres alegres, a hombres cansados. Se reveló en esa feminidad que jamás se había atrevido a mostrar a nadie más y disfrutó de cada instante. Ocultos en la peluca, llevaba miles de senbon envenenados y adornos que inteligentemente se volvían armas envenenadas. En los bolsillos de las mangas, descansaban un armorío de kunais, shurikens y sellos explosivos en un sello tejido en la tela. Como si se tratara de una fantasía, llegó a su destino, atravesando con la mirada a civiles que tropezaban con sus propios pies tras verlas y dejando que su ego ronroneara como un felino satisfecho

Fue una necia.

Watanabe Takuma, ese era el nombre del noble que tenía que asesinar (como kunoichi y no shinobi y, a pesar de que seguía siendo algo de lo que Hashirama jamás estaría orgulloso, Tobira se relajó al saberlo porque ser un ninja era lo único que sabía), el hombre al que tenía que seducir. No era un hombre feo, descubrió. Delicado, indudablemente, y caprichoso. Sus ojos marrones eran arrogantes, ganando y perdiendo interés en las cosas a su alrededor como si su única función fuera entretenerle. Tenía el pelo oscuro, verdoso y recogido en una trenza perezosa, que decía a gritos que la compañía actual no era lo suficientemente elevada como para molestarse con grandes apariencias. Todo inconvenientes superficiales, algunos incluso ventajas. El verdadero problema, descubrió con algo parecido al horror tras ver a un nuevo comensal unirse a la mesa, era que tenía un guardaespaldas.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Uchiha Madara la examinó con la mirada, no con lujuria como el resto de hombres, sino como posible amenaza. Sus manos, finas y alargadas y nobles desmentían su verdadera profesión, pero su pelo recogido en una coleta alta y sus ropas, negras y doradas, hablaban de alta cuna, de modales refinados, de un hombre poder. Tobira bajó la mirada dejando que la furia coloreara sus mejillas ligeramente, temiendo que la reconocieran. Sonrió para sí cuando consideró las probabilidades de que sucediera algo por el estilo. No era porque no se pareciera a su henge de hombre (Sí, sólo eran cambios infinitesimales como la nuez en su cuello y el timbre de su voz, la anchura de sus hombros y sus manos. Pero eran suficientes) sino porque la idea de que el famoso Senju Tobirama, segundo sólo a Hashirama, disfrazado de geisha para seducir a un noble de mucha menos importancia de la que creía tener era tan ridícula que jamás se le cruzaría por la cabeza.

—Tu nombre—Ordenó Madara, tomando su frustración por miedo. Estaba acostumbrado, las mujeres tendían a temerle por alguna razón u otra. Inconscientemente, en ese gesto, Tobira había disipado la mayoría de sospechas que Madara pudiera tenerle

—Es un signo de buena educación presentarse a uno mismo antes de exigir el nombre de otro —Tobira mantuvo su voz suave, como un suspiro escapando de sus labios pintados. Levantó la vista, dejando a sus ojos rojizos entreverse entre el flequillo de su peluca castaña. Como si se tratara de una mascara, plantó la sonrisa que Toka le había enseñado en su rostro—Koemi, Ue-sama, Takahashi Koemi.

—Hn.—Madara entrecerró los ojos por un momento. Dirigirse a él como ue-sama había sido un poco exagerado pero les había oído peores. Era una encantadora, Madara lo supo nada más ver esa dulce sonrisa que escondía dientes afilados y se divirtió con la idea de que la necia considerara engatusarlo. Algunas mujeres, pensó mientras la observaba con cierta condescendencia burlona en la mirada, no sabían lo fútil de sus propósitos — Puedes llamarme Kazuo. —Tobira incrementó ligeramente su sonrisa, dando comienzo a un nuevo desafío. Había ido a esa misión como un favor, a regañadientes, pero, teniendo como oponente a Madara...Casi podía sentir la adrenalina circular por su cuerpo.

(Como una idiota, ignoró las advertencias resonando en su cabeza. Tobira tenía 16 años, llevaba más de media década sintiéndose opacada por el ninja en frente a él y, por primera vez, ella era _ella y no él_ , como debería haberlo sido siempre. Cumpliría con su deber e investigaría al pretencioso noble y sus intenciones hacia el daimyo pero, como tanto le repetían Toka y Hashirama, no había nada de malo en disfrutar un poco.)

Tenía 16 años, una misión que por una vez no era una batalla o una emboscada, donde no tenía que matar y matar y matar. Era joven, libre y _ella_...

Sólo era una misión. Una entre miles, un instante en su vida, ¿qué podría pasar que fuera tan malo?

(Todo. Absolutamente todo)

 **-X-**

 **-Sin hilos-**

Todo se fue a la mierda y ahí estaba ella, bajó la lluvia con labios rojos rojos rojos y ojos perfilados en khol, un hombro descubierto y un kimono rasgado; sangre en las mejillas y peluca castaña rota a sus pies. Y ahí estaba él, gunbai en mano y ojos rojos rojos rojos con labios fruncidos e indecisos; pelo ondeando al viento y pegándose a su piel, mojado. Y, segura de su fin, Tobira se vio a si misma confesando, sonriendo con amargura a quien tendría que haber sido su enemigo más odiado y encontrando en vez de eso a un hombre que había resultado ser tímido y explosivo y sarcástico. A un hombre que sabía lo que quería pero se negaba a tomar una decisión que no fuese la correcta y estaba plagado de dudas, un ninja con las manos tan manchadas como ella pero con la vista puesta en sueños que Tobira no podía concebir por si sola. Alguien que veía y entendía demasiado de un sólo vistazo, como ella, pero que, en vez de sentir amargura y despecho ante como eran las cosas, se llenaba de determinación para cambiarlas.

Por alguna razón, en ese momento, Madara le pareció alguien de confianza, noble. Tobira abrió la boca y empezó su relato.

Le habló de responsabilidad, de clanes, de ser más lo que se necesitaba que lo que se era en verdad. De mentiras que determinaban una vida, de lo ridículo de todo. Se escuchó a si misma hablar, abrir esa caja tan pequeña que siempre había estado a un punto de explotar y decir lo que pensaba. Cómo estaba cansada de una guerra sin sentido y que pensaba que no iba a ser como su padre pero había resultado ser un monstruo de todas formas y que Izuna no era tan malo porque gracias a él había matado menos. Que Hashirama era un idiota al que amaba sobre todas las cosas y que al menos uno de sus hermanos tenía que estar a su lado para construir esa paz que tanto anhelaba, ¿quien mejor que aquel que compartía su sueño? Ella era una persona despreciable de todas formas, una escoria de lo peor incapaz de alegrarse de la felicidad de su hermano, egoísta hasta el ultimo instante. Estaba rota por dentro y no sabía muy bien como sonreír sin morder cristal o como llorar sin la lluvia guiándola, Hashirama se merecía alguien mejor. Alguien como él, porque Hashirama había visto algo en él, a pesar de ser enemigos, y debía ser por algo, porque Tobira creía verlo tambien. Lo agotada que estaba de mentir y mentir y mentir a amigo y enemigo por igual y que le dijera a su Aniki que no se preocupara por ella porque encontraría a Itama y Kawarama y le esperarían juntos. Que a su lado había valido la pena. Todo había valido la pena porque Hashirama había estado ahí para hacerlo así. Y a Toka, decidida, fuerte y valiente Toka, cuya amistad era el mejor regalo que había recibido nunca, que debería practicar más su fuinjutsu, porque tenía verdadero talento con los explosivos.

Tenía un millón de cosas más que decir, como que siempre había estado celosa de él y que deseaba odiarle pero que se parecía demasiado a Hashirama como para hacerlo. Que a veces envidiaba a Izuna porque nunca dudaba de él y Tobira era débil respecto a Hashirama. Que Uchiha o Senju eran todos humanos y la paz era un sueño de locos que compartían. Que le dijera a Hashirama que le amaba, siempre, y no importaba si estaba muerta o viva o había mentido toda su vida porque jamás cambiaría. Que podía odiarla, si quería. Que le dijera a Toka un millón de 'tenías razón' y 'lo siento'. Que no dejaran que se culparan a si mismos y que no se sintiera culpable si quiera él. Vivían en un mundo tan desolado y Tobira era tan mala consolando a los demás que lo ultimo que quería era que su muerte les llenara de arrepentimiento. No por ella.

Así que levantó al cabeza y sonrió con alivio, porque si Tobira era algo eso era testaruda y se negaba salir del mundo de la misma forma que había llegado a él, llorando y mintiendo. No, ella se iría sonriendo y con la verdad en los labios, lo había decidido hace mucho tiempo ya. Así que levantó la vista, juntado sus ojos con el sharingan sin preocupación por primera vez en su vida y vio cómo el gunbai descendía en un arco, listo para arrebatarla la vida.

Pero el metal no chocó con su cuello, cayó al suelo con estruendo y su portador le siguió, cayendo de rodillas con un ruido sordos y ojos rojos, pero no por ningún doujutsu. La lluvia resbalaba por las mejillas de ambos pero Tobira creía que estaba llorando, que como ella necesitaba ayuda del cielo para poder expresar su tristeza. Madara se dejó caer como si hubiera un enorme peso sobre sus hombros y con manos enguantadas y con un imperceptible temblor cogió la cara de Tobira entre las suyas.

(Las manos de Madara eran grandes, toscas e imposiblemente cálidas. Le secaron las lágrimas con esos dedos de dibujante que tanto había seguido ella con la mirada. Algo en su pecho se removió, sumamente conmovido y el mundo pareció congelarse en un momento)

—Tobira— La dijo, solemne con ojos negros intensos e infinitos que Tobira no sabía eran tan capaces de hechizar tanto como el sharingan. Su verdadero nombre sonaba como la más grande de las victorias dicho en alto —El sueño que comparto con Hashirama, — El mismo que había escuchado un millón de veces de la boca de su hermano en momentos de calma, en momentos de duda, en medio de la noche al calor de la hoguera que, de alguna forma, brillaba y daba menos calor que la presencia de su Nii-sama. No quería oírlo de nuevo. Aún así, algo le impidió formar palabras para expresarle, algo lo mantenía inmóvil, incapaz de asentir o bufar o negar. —Era crear un lugar para que nuestros _hermanos pequeños_ vivieran en paz. —Madara rodó los ojos, soltó su cara y rompió el hechizo con un sonido despectivo. Pero había dejado en claro su punto. Tus miedos son infundados, le decía con ojos negros como pozos sin fondo que en vez de consumirla la salvaban. 'Tu hermano te quiere sobre todas las cosas' afirmaban con seguridad, como si no pudiera ser de otra manera.— Claro que el idiota de tu hermano lo ha sacado fuera de proporción. -Tobira no pudo evitar que su boca se curvara ligeramente hacia arriba en un gesto trágicamente frágil. Tenía shurikens en su garganta y un huracán entre las costillas.

—No soy su herma _no_ —Recalcó con algo que no llegaba a ser la derrota absolta de antes, recogiendo con cuidado los fragmentos de su dignidad perdida. Carraspeó, se limpió el polvo imaginario del regazo y se dispuso a levantarse —Si no vas a matarme tengo otras cosas que hacer. —Declaró, decidiendo que si ignoraba su momento de debilidad con la suficiente intensidad, desaparecería de la memoria de todos los involucrados. Subiéndose la manga de su kimono, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse, dejando los sonidos incrédulos y ultrajados de Madara a sus espaldas

—¿¡Qué-tú, ¡tú!, ¡tú! _¡Onna!_ ¿¡Quien te crees que eres como para despreciar mis palabras de animo de esta forma!?

—Senju Tobira— Respondió con sorna sin molestarse en girarse.

—¡IMBECIL!—La insultó Madara, totalmente fuera de sus casillas —¡Debería haberte ahogado con tus propios intestinos!

—Hmm—Tobira se giró de reojo, disfrutando muy a su pesar del ridículo que estaba haciendo su supuesto enemigo—Por cierto, gracias.—Le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña, despreciable para cualquiera pero inconfundible para los ojos afilados de un Uchiha. Tuvo que ahogar una risa viendo como el temible Uchiha Madara, pesadilla entre pesadillas, le señalaba con un dedo en una pose tan dramática que hasta Hashirama estaría orgulloso mientras movía los labios formando palabras que se negaban a brotar de sus labios. El rojo que cruzaba su rostro de oreja a oreja era un añadido delicioso.

(El temible Uchiha Madara, capaz de consolar las pesadillas que atormentaban su alma con una sola mirada.)

(Tobira se llevaría ese detalle a la tumba)

* * *

 **-XI-**

 **-En mi hogar _-_**

Tobira llegó al campamento Senju cansada, pero mucho más ligera que nunca. Pasó por la estancia donde estaba su hermano, que estaba disfrutando con tranquilidad de un té mientras leía una carta del clan Uzumaki. Seguramente de Mito, esa mujer con la que se había obsesionado últimamente y que era capaz de volverlo un idiota aún mayor del que ya era.

—Okaeri, hermano—Dijo, tras esperar el momento exacto en el que Hashirama estaba bebiendo té. Sus ojos se arrugaron levemente con satisfacción al ver el espectacular escupitajo que hizo al atragantarse. Con una sonrisa deslumbrante y té aún resbalando por su barbilla, Hashirama se giró a ver a su preciado ototo

—¡Tadaima, Tobirama! —Exclamó con la calidez de mil soles. Luego examinó a su hermanito, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. —Hay algo distinto en ti

—No me he dado cuenta— Comentó sin darle importancia, sentándose al lado de Hashirama y rellenandole la taza de té. Mentía. Llevaba una yukata de verano, azul y tranquila sin vendas en el pecho ni hengue como armadura. Con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, Hashirama se llevó la taza a los labios— Ah, por cierto Nii-sama, en realidad soy una chica.

Hashirama podría haber sido un usuario de suiton en otra vida, Tobira le daba a esa técnica un 11/10. Había logrado empapar casi completamente a cinco de las seis mujeres que caminaban con tranquilidad por uno de los jardines interiores. O, conociendo a su hermano, una fuente. El idiota hasta se había petrificado como una.


End file.
